


Headcanons

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [17]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Uncle Jayfeather, i hope you enjoy, literally just headcanons for this series lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Just some headcanons for the characters of the Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles, since they don't really HAVE canon personalities I may as well make my own traits for them. I hope you enjoy!Note: This will probably be added to as I think of new ideas :)Edit: Feel free to suggest some stuff in the comments, I’d love to hear your ideas!





	Headcanons

Hollytuft is always asking questions, and will often go off on tangents of questions without taking a breath

Fernsong tends to hum along to birds when walking through the forest

Fernsong had a bit of a stutter as a kit/apprentice

Sorrelstripe is known to constantly play jokes on everyone, and has been noted as ‘the new Foxleap’

Hollytuft is probably the most stressed of living up to her namesake’s memory, whereas Sorrelstripe is happy with being her own person, and Fernsong gets flattered when he is compared to Ferncloud, though doesn’t feel pressure to live up to her name

Sorrelstripe is the shortest out of the three, but has long legs 

Jayfeather was the reason Fernsong developed a thicker skin for standing up for himself

Sorrelstripe’s favourite prey is mouse, Hollytuft’s is vole, and Fernsong’s is pigeon

Jayfeather adores his nieces and nephew, but has different reasons for each

Sorrelstripe is often compared to her uncle for her snarky remarks

They absolutely adore their little siblings as well as Squirrelflight’s kits, and were crushed when Juniperkit and Dandelionkit died

Hollytuft is the best fighter and Sorrelstripe is the best hunter

Fernsong is average at both, and would rather look after queens, kits, and elders

I honestly headcanon Jayfeather as being on the autism spectrum (more specifically as having asperger’s) as well as Fernsong. It’s not essential to the series, but it is an explanation for Overwhelming

WindClan cats typically have really pretty singing voices, which was passed onto Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. It skipped Lionblaze, however Fernsong didn’t get his name for no reason

Hollytuft will often come into the medicine den and just. Talk. She’ll chat Jayfeather’s ear off but he knows he can’t stop her, so he may as well just let her ramble so she’ll leave him in peace sooner

In contrast, Fernsong will sometimes come with him to collect herbs, and the two will just walk in comforting silence

Sorrelstripe thoroughly enjoys trying to play pranks on him, but anything to do with sneaking around is practically impossible since he can tell she’s coming easier than everyone else. She likes the challenge though, and at this point it’s an ongoing joke

Lionblaze is just so happy his kits and brother get on so well, and will often tease Jayfeather about how much nicer he is to them than literally anyone else

Jayfeather will deny this fact until he dies

In terms of grieving, the three have quite different reactions in comparison. Sorrelstripe tends to shut down and sulk silently and alone, not speaking to anyone and just sitting in silence, lost in thought. Hollytuft is the complete opposite and is incredibly emotional, and Fernsong makes it his responsibility to comfort everyone he possibly can

Hollytuft will sometimes get nightmares of battles, but it always ends with her being slashed in the throat and bleeding out. She usually goes to Jayfeather on those nights, and he’ll sing her a lullaby, but only when he thinks she’s asleep

She usually isn’t though

Lionblaze and Cinderheart adore their three kits, and are very close to them. Lionblaze and Sorrelstripe are often seen exchanging jokes, whereas Fernsong will ask for advice on how to be a good dad to his kits. They see a lot of Hollyleaf in Hollytuft though, and will get emotional if she displays any similar characteristics

Hollytuft is the eldest, followed by Fernsong, and finally Sorrelstripe. This is a reference to the order of the original three (with the eldest being Hollyleaf and the youngest being Jayfeather, leaving Lionblaze as the middle child)

Sorrelstripe will talk to Crowfeather and Breezepelt at gatherings, and is actually pretty close to Smokehaze and Brindlewing! Hollytuft and Fernsong have exchanged some words with their cousins, but Sorrelstripe is undoubtedly the closest to their WindClan kin

All three of them love their granda Bramblestar and granny Squirrelflight, and will gladly chat with them and share fresh kill as a family at the end of the day, joined by their parents, Leafpool, and Jayfeather (+Alder & Spark when they’re older)

Lionblaze compared Sorrelstripe to Bramblestar once and he almost cried. There were tears when Fernsong was mentioned to look like Goldenflower (Bramble always told them stories of her)

Hollytuft is an ace lesbian, Sorrelstripe is bi, and Fernsong is pan

As apprentices, Hollytuft had a thing for WindClan cats and Sorrelstripe would crush on a new RiverClan cat every week

They tease each other constantly for it now

The two sisters would also tease Fernsong mercilessly for his crush on Ivypool, but they do support their relationship and are very happy for him

As much as she loves her little siblings, nieces, and nephews, Hollytuft has a bit of trouble interacting with them sometimes

Like she can talk for ages but doesn't really know what's appropriate to say to them??? She can't really babysit either because they need to much attention and she can't handle that (this is me projecting sorry)

Sorrelstripe looks up a lot to her granny Squirrelflight, and was often seen padding after her when she was a kit

Hollytuft and Fernsong adored listening to the elder's stories, and as much as Sorrelstripe respected them she couldn't sit still long enough to stay for long

Jayfeather has their appearances memorised (for context read First Sight) 

When they found out that their uncle knew what they looked like Fernsong and Hollytuft cried, and even Sorrelstripe teared up a bit

Sorrelstripe is incredibly close to Briarlight, and considers her as family


End file.
